


99% of us is failure

by ghostvoltage



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, post e3 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostvoltage/pseuds/ghostvoltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz had forgotten what Big Boss's touch felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99% of us is failure

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fluff I felt like writing, I dunno I hope you like it

The room was very dark, and dimly lit, and Kaz couldn’t focus. He felt like he didn’t know where he was, he felt like maybe he was sleeping. His head was dizzying and he felt short of breath, trying to calm down but it wasn’t really working. He heard a very gruff, but soft, voice saying his name.

“Kaz,” the voice said. “Kaz. I’m here. Kaz?”

Kaz wore his aviators, but he couldn’t get a clear view of the person calling his name. His vision was blurry, so he tried to touch things around him. He gripped his hand onto a cold, metallic arm that must’ve belong to the person talking to him.

“Boss… is that you?” Kaz said weakly. “I can’t tell if it’s you.”

Big Boss held onto Kaz’s left arm, rubbing it gently. “It’s me, Kaz,” he reassured the man. “I’m here for you.”

The both of them were sitting on a bed, in Big Boss’s room, sometime in the dead of night. Everyone else in Mother Base must’ve been sound asleep.

Big Boss was concerned for his partner in arms. Back in the 70s he could’ve taken care of himself, and fight, and defend himself. But the both of them, honestly, weren’t in the best state that they could’ve been. War had changed them for the worse. But Big Boss wanted to make sure Kaz would make it, he wanted to see for him when he couldn’t see and touch for him when he couldn’t touch.

Kaz rested his head into Big Boss’s neck, using his left hand to feel the scars on Big Boss’s face. “I’m so glad you’re here…” he said, barely in a whisper. Big Boss wrapped his metal arm around Kaz and held him closer. “If you weren’t here, if I were alone, I don’t know what I would-”

Big Boss kissed Kaz’s forehead and nodded solemnly. “I know,” he said quietly. This wasn’t like the older man at all, becoming attached to his comrade; he remembered, somebody he once admired told him to not let his feelings get into the battlefield.  Kaz lifted his head up and looked at Big Boss’s brutally scarred face; to him he still looked gorgeous. Big Boss looked back at him, seeing his reflection in Kaz’s aviators.

“You know, I…” Kaz started, his voice frail. “Back then, I told you I’d always be there for you. But look at me now, I can barely stand with you, I’ve become a shadow of my former self.”

Big Boss put a hand through Kaz’s messy golden hair. “You’re still here for me, Kaz.” As they both looked directly at each other, Kaz moved his face towards Big Boss’s slowly, and very weakly placed his lips against his. The sensation of the touch was overwhelming for Kaz, and as Big Boss returned the kiss, deeper, Kaz felt himself release moans from the back of his throat.

It felt so good, and right, to be with Boss, he thought. He didn’t really have anyone else to rely on. Most of the time he couldn’t get through the day without being traumatized by thoughts of the past. Right now his brain could only focus on being with Boss, on their kiss, feeling his warmth.

Big Boss placed his metal arm under Kaz’s shirt, on his stomach. Kaz felt his breath hitch.

“I just want things to be like this,” Kaz said meekly. “For a long time; maybe for the rest of time…”

Big Boss, very slowly, pushed his weight down onto Kaz so he was laying on top of him on the bed. He broke the kiss momentarily and looked at Kaz.

“I know,” he replied.


End file.
